The present invention relates to spreader rolls, and in particular to a new and improved device of this type that overcomes the difficulties experienced using the known devices.
Spreader rolls are used on machines for the manufacture of web material, and to spread web material, such as paper, during processing of the material. Typical spreader rolls include a bowed or adjustably bowable, non-rotatable shaft and an outer roll surface mounted for rotation on the shaft. A typical spreader roll is characterized by an arrangement of closely spaced and longitudinally arranged cylinder elements or segments rotatably supported on the stationary, bowed cylindrical shaft. The cylinder elements are held together, end-to-end, by a coupling and cleat combination to thereby present a substantially continuous cylindrical roll surface. A driving motor rotates the interconnected roll segments about the shaft, and in so doing causes the interconnected roll to conform to the arch of the shaft. In known arrangements, the fixed shaft is supported by spherical bearings forming the support. The spherical bearing surface allows for rotation of the fixed shaft, causing a change in the angle between the support and the shaft. The driving motor is connected to the support structure at the driving end. Prior art devices are known to be costly to manufacture and difficult to maintain. Other known arrangements have connected the driving motor directly to the end of the spreader roll by means of a separate clutch and an extension shaft of the motor shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement of directly coupling the driving motor to the end of a spreader roll and yet accommodate the variation in angles between components during use and functional adjustments for individual uses. The present arrangement accomplishes direct coupling of the motor to the spreader roll by use of a combination of splined connections, an adjustable spherical ball clamp supporting the ends of the fixed shaft, and a flexible coupling for connecting an end spreader roll member directly to a drive motor.
More exactly, the arrangement in connection with the spreader roll drive is characterized by what is set forth in the characterizing parts of the attached claims.
The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with a spreader roll drive. A spreader roll, such as that used in conjunction with the present invention embodies an arrangement of closely spaced cylinder elements or segments, axially aligned, circumjacent to a stationary, adjustable bowed shaft.
The longitudinally arranged cylinder elements are held together end-to-end by press fit couplings and interconnecting cleats, thereby presenting a substantially continuous cylindrical roll surface which is rotated about the stationary, adjustable shaft. The longitudinally arranged cylinder elements are interconnected to each other in a row parallel to the shaft and are mounted on the bowed shaft through their respective bores using rolling bearings so that the outer bearing race rotates with respective cylinder elements, while the inner race is in stationary contact with the shaft. The segments or spools may be rotatably arranged around the shaft as taught in the co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/740,262 filed on Dec. 18, 2000 by the same assignee of the present invention. The opposite ends of the row of interconnected cylinder elements are adapted to be received in a drive shaft by way of a splined connection. The splined connection allows the drive shaft and rotating spools to freely slide as required by the action of the stationary adjustable bowed shaft. The drive shaft is driven to rotate the connected row around the shaft. The arrangement further comprises supporting pedestals or brackets arranged for adjustable support of the ends of the spreader roll and its components. A motor is coupled to the drive shaft for direct drive, via a flexible coupling member, for driving the spreader roll.
Conventional roller or ball bearings support the end of the stationary adjustable bowed shaft within a novel drive shaft. The drive shaft in turn is supported by rotatable bearings within a stationary spherical ball clamp. The spherical ball clamp is held by a spherical cavity formed in the bracket or pedestal. This arrangement allows for any angular misalignment caused by changing of the arched bow of the stationary adjustable axle. The drive shaft is connected to a drive element, such as a motor, or motor and gearbox arrangement, by means of a flexible coupling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spreader roll with a novel arrangement of supporting and connecting the drive. The driving element is connected directly to the end of the spreader roll, while accommodating angular misalignment caused by changing of the bow of the stationary adjustable axle during initial installation or operation of the cooperating elements of the spreader roll.